Wyvernhail
Wyvernhail is a novel written by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes and the fifth and final book in The Kiesha'ra Series. It is told from the point of view of Hai the gyrfalcon, cobra mix, who is struggling to find a way out of Ecl, or the darkness. It was released on September 11, 2007. Plot summary Wyvernhail is the story of Hai - the mongrel daughter of the Falcon Darien and Zane's older brother, Anjay - putting her in line for the Cobriana throne (though crippled and powerless). Hai is a creature out of place - not Avian, but a falcon poisoned with cobra blood . As she searches for her identity, she finds the Obsidian Guild - outcasts like herself. And when the political intrigues of Wyvern's Court finally come to a crest, there are those who would prefer the mongrel child of a falcon and a cobra on the throne than Salem Cobriana. She must fight for her home, her place in the world, and the one being who truly understands her - another outcast and a royal falcon, if she ever hopes to find happiness. When Hai's cousin, Oliza Shardae Cobriana, abdicates the throne of Wyvern's Court, Hai has visions only of destruction: the serpiente king Salem, dying in her arms; the dutiful falcon guard, Nicias, unable to save a generation of children; and Wyvern's Court engulfed in flames. The cause of this future is Keyi, the daughter of Oliza and Vere, who, after accidentally killing her mother, seems to enjoy chaos and death and brings it upon Wyvern's Court. Now Hai will do anything to protect her new home - even if it means betraying the very people who need her most. In order to protect the people and the world she loves from the future she sees in increasingly horrific visions, Hai is forced to throw away her own happiness and ascend the serpiente throne. When Salem was poisoned, she uses her falcon magic and forces his heart to keep beating. In the meantime, she had to stop Oliza from being Diente and ascended the throne herself. Having done that, she went back to Salem, only to be refused by Nicias. She begged him to let her try to revive him again. Using all the power she had at her disposal, she split her soul and pushed into him her serpiente magic. Nicias kept hold of her to keep her from diving too deep into Ecl, and they were unconscious for a few days. Rosalind, who did not trust Hai, was not sure what to do about her, and apologizes and admits she had been confused for a long time. Darien, Hai's falcon mother, comes to Wyvern's Court and says that the Empress Cjarsa felt a new falcon being born. When Hai reaches for her cobra scales, she could not have it ripple across her skin, and when she tried to return to her broken falcon form, she let out a painful scream and Nicias held onto her. However, when she reached for the falcon magic of Ahnmik, she felt her magic rub upon Nicias's magic, and found that she was now truly falcon. Nicias and Oliza (grudgingly) fixed Hai's wings after they found out she was pure falcon. She and Nicias are together. Then she agrees to dance with Vere Obsidian. Alternate Covers wh2cover1.jpg|Second cover whcover3.jpg|Paperback cover Category:Books Category:Kiesha'ra Series